Wedding
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: This is another follow-on from Proposal and Engagement. Hope it's okay :)


Sue Ellen woke to bright sunshine streaming through the window. For the briefest of moments, she didn't realise but then it hit her. She was at Southfork in the guest room that had become her usual bedroom virtually every weekend since she and JR had become engaged but today wasn't just any day. Today was her wedding day.

Feeling a mix of excitement and nervous anticipation, she glanced at the gown hanging from the wardrobe and noted its sheer perfection. In just a few hours she would be wearing it to walk down the aisle to become Mrs JR Ewing, she told herself as she got out of bed and put on her dressing gown.

Yesterday evening she, JR and both sides of the family had attended the rehearsal followed by a sumptuous dinner, JR taking his leave afterwards with Bobby to a local hotel, conscious of the superstition about seeing his bride the next morning. Sue Ellen smiled to herself as she recalled the tender embrace the couple had before parting company. Whilst her fiancé hadn't much involved himself in the preparations he had seemed genuinely happy and excited for the big day. "Look after him please, Bobby" she had entreated. "No sitting up drinking half the night now."

Her thoughts turned to the brother who was missing from the occasion. Gary, the mysterious middle brother, the one who appeared to be held the closest in Miss Ellie's affections, was missing. Efforts to trace him had been made at her future mother-in-law's insistence but to no avail which JR seemed to be almost relieved about. When they were married and she was living full-time at Southfork no doubt she would become privy to many secrets held close by the family, she mused.

As she was fastening the belt to her dressing gown there came a knock to the door. Not waiting for Sue Ellen to respond Patricia walked in carrying a tea tray. "Good morning Sue Ellen!" she greeted her daughter brightly. "I have brought you breakfast. There is so much to do my head's spinning!" Setting the tray down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed and gesturing to Sue Ellen to eat, the woman approached the window and peered through the glass. "The florist is here already" she told her. "I must say the flowers are just lovely and so many of them! The Ewings have certainly pushed the boat out for your big day!"

Sue Ellen smiled to herself. Her mother was, as usual, absolutely full of herself but, today, rather than irritate her she found it amusing. "I will leave you to it" Patricia informed her before pausing to stare at the wedding gown. "It's so exciting but I don't know where to begin!"

Sue Ellen sipped some juice followed by coffee but couldn't face the eggs and toast set out for her. Every time she envisaged walking down the aisle her stomach lurched nervously. She would enjoy the dinner afterwards, she told herself, when the ceremony was all over and she could relax.

A few miles away JR woke to the sound of his brother knocking on the door. "JR, are you up yet?" "Huh?" JR muttered, turning over in bed to glance at the clock. "We've got hours yet, Bob" he replied. "It's not like it's going to take me that long to get ready. I'm going to try to go back to sleep." "I'll knock again in an hour. Mama will have a fit if we're late not to speak of Mrs Shepard" Bobby warned him, anxious to ensure that he carried out his duties as best man to the letter.

When Sue Ellen emerged from the bedroom she was met by Miss Ellie. "Oh good, you're up and about dear" her future mother-in-law told her. "The hair stylist is here and the make-up artist. They are ready to start once you are showered." Sue Ellen glanced over the bannister downstairs to see a hive of activity taking place, flowers being set down in their agreed positions, caterers rushing here and there, unloading tray after tray of food and crates of the finest champagne. "I know!" Miss Ellie laughed. "It all looks a bit daunting but by one o'clock it will all be just perfect, don't worry." Sue Ellen smiled. "I know, Miss Ellie, it's just all so hectic compared to the calm of yesterday evening!" "You just concentrate on your own preparations. All eyes, especially JR's, will be on you today, the new Mrs Ewing in the family!"

As she was returning to her room Sue Ellen heard the excited, girlish giggles of her sister and niece. A hairdresser was styling Lucy's hair and placing tiny white flowers in place whilst Kristin, keen for her turn, looked on. "That looks very pretty, thank you" Sue Ellen praised the stylist. "Will my sister have similar?" The stylist nodded. "Yes, Miss Shepard, I figured the two girls would look nicer with matching up-do's." "We are sooo excited to be your bridesmaids!" Lucy laughed. "Aren't we Kristin?" Sue Ellen's sister nodded and clapped her hands. "We can't wait to see you when you are all ready, Sue Ellen!" Kristin exclaimed. "There's a lot to be done yet" Sue Ellen told them appreciating that time was marching on and she hadn't made a start yet.

She passed Jock along the hall and bade him good morning. "I'm keeping out of the women-folk's way" he told her in that gruff manner he had about him. "Miss Ellie is hyperactive this morning, almost as bad as your mother!" Winking at her he took himself off down to the den. He would make his appearance at the appropriate time. Until then he was going to read the newspaper with a pot of coffee.

At twelve thirty JR and Bobby arrived. The frantic preparations were over, the string quartet were playing and the house and gardens were ready. Guests were beginning to arrive, greeted warmly by Jock and a side table was already groaning with expensively wrapped gifts, things that the couple probably didn't need but were a sign of the regard with which an invitation to the occasion was afforded.

"Is everything alright, daddy?" JR asked, pausing to shake the hand of an arriving guest. "Of course, JR" Jock assured him. "Your mama has everything under control, don't worry. This will be a day to remember, just be sure of that!"

When the guests were seated and JR and Bobby were in place in front of the minister the quartet stopped what they had been playing and began the piece chosen by the bride to make her entrance. Miss Ellie and Jock walked down the aisle first, followed by the two pretty bridesmaids, dressed in full length pale yellow dresses, struggling to stifle nervous giggles, conscious of the number of eyes on them. JR shifted nervously from one foot to another whilst Bobby patted his inside pocket for fear that he had left the rings behind.

Then she emerged, accompanied by her mother which prompted a few whispers about the unconventionality of the future Mrs Ewing being given away by a woman. The truth was that Sue Ellen recognised that her mother had to be both parents after her father left. Rather than plump for some distant male relative who'd had little to do with her growing up she had chosen her to walk her down the aisle instead, brushing aside gentle attempts to persuade her otherwise. Patricia was a lot of things but her daughter wanted her to be respected for all that she had done for her and, placing her centre stage on such a huge occasion, seemed only the right and fitting thing to do.

All JR could see was Sue Ellen though, the presence of Patricia irrelevant and of no importance to him. Transfixed as she slowly walked the length of the aisle, gazing at her from head to toe, she was just perfect he thought, glancing at his brother who responded with a wide smile.

Sue Ellen smiled shyly as she passed by the rows of assembled guests. Women whispered to their husbands how lovely her ivory satin gown was, how appropriate for such a slender young beauty and how gorgeous her hair and make-up was. Only one didn't appear pleased to note how radiant Sue Ellen looked. Julie Grey, sitting with the other Ewing Oil secretaries, frowned and made a remark to one of her colleagues about how tasteless and showy Sue Ellen's gown was. Her colleague didn't concur but wasn't surprised. All the office knew of Julie's love for JR and her bitter disappointment when his engagement to the former Miss Texas was announced. She was there under sufferance, for appearance sake, not to wish the young couple well.

As Sue Ellen finally reached JR he took her hand and whispered to her. "Honey, you are so beautiful. I'm lost for words." "And you are very handsome, JR" she whispered back as the minister cleared his throat to begin.

Twenty- five minutes later, vows spoken, rings exchanged and pronouncement made JR kissed his bride to the applause of the congregation. Tonight, he would finally make her his, he thought excitedly as the newly married couple walked back down the aisle together, smiling widely, happy. "He finally did it, Miss Ellie" Jock told her, patting her arm as she wiped her eyes with a delicate lace handkerchief. "He will be a good husband to her, won't he Jock?"

THE END


End file.
